chaofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JesseRoo
Hi, welcome to Chao Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JesseRoo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- COKEMAN11 (Talk) 00:37, 14 June 2009 SRSLY Seriously, you like the wiki? If you want, I can upload the logo as a normal image and get you to try uploading it, or get you to make a better one. Okay. You and 1337doom will be made sysops. You because: 1, you're epic, 2, you like the concept, 3, you seem like you'll be a great contributor as I somewhat will to your Wiki, and 4, you're promoting me on your wiki, so why not? -The Wiki's logo. If it stinks, make one with the same text and stuff but make the text neater and in whatever font or color you want. Also, how do input text and stuff in GIMP? And set a default skin? I stink at customizing my own wiki. Hai, you are nao a sysop. Kewl logo. It took you 13 tries. Add a Chao to the box. Did you know that this wiki has twice as many articles as the actual Chao wiki? Congratz, ur a crat -- Request If you help me revive this wiki, I'll help you revive yours. K? Hello, JesseRoo. It is I, 1337doom! But I can tell you one thing. I did NOT make the Ultimate Fan wiki account. I used it, sure, but I never made it. Ever. I have no idea who made it, I might make a fake account on the forums (which is allowed according to the April Fools thing) but anyway I never made User:The Ultimate Fan. I confused people a little, but that account was not my doing. And I don't know who. I'm not quite sure what has happened recently but I know I didn't make The Ultimate Fan's user page. I promise that. I'm sorry if having the Fan's story go into the history of Fantendo make all this start. Thanks, -1337doom, or, as I would now prefer to be called, StarSpiritShine. It's a less evil name. -StarSpiritShine Actually, I used the Fan;s account. I didn't make it, but I thought "No ones saying this isn't allowed so I might as well" but I didn't make it. I saw no harm in using it. I didn't know using it was a crime. Anyway, the fact that I used it made my ip address get banned. Yup. You could unblock it, delete his user page and all other The Almighty Fan stuff, and claim that if anyone tries to make it again, they'll be banned infinite. Because the fact that I used it blocked me. Thanks. -StarSpiritShine, which is my name on the forums now too. More news: you could unblock my ip address without unblocking the Fan. User:The Ultimate Fan is blocked, and that autoblocks my ip, but if you unblocked my ip User:The Ultimate Fan would stay blocked. I'm really looking forward to getting back so I can make a game with the Fan where he actually is a FAN CHARACTER instead of a living being. (Creepy) Anyway, thanks. -StarSpiritShine